


the creak of leather

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Gen, Innocence, Introspection, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Women Being Awesome, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aranea reflects on innocence, and how hard it must be to retain. She admires Iris Amicitia.





	the creak of leather

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(the creak of leather)_

Aranea Highwind shivers in the cool air, wiping the blade of her lance off with a piece of cloth. She tips her head back and breathes deeply, thinking about when the last time she saw the sun was. A little over eight years ago, right? It’s colder, without the sun. Has been getting colder, bit by bit. A deeply cynical part of her wonders, morbidly, how long it will take for the pitiful remnants of humanity to freeze to death.

A soft cough breaks her from her thoughts, and she twists to glance over her shoulder with a soft creak of leather. Iris Amicitia glances up, finishing wiping off her greataxe. The weapon is as tall as she is, but she wields it with grace that’s frightened lesser folk.

“Okay there, Baby Amicitia?” Aranea asks, flippancy hiding her genuine concern. Iris shoots her a crooked smile, much like her brother’s.

“Yeah. And don’t call me that, Highwind, c'mon.” Iris says, and Aranea laughs.

“Well I can’t call you Amicitia, that’s your brother. Amicitia Junior?” She tosses back, relishing in the odd normalcy of teasing the younger woman. Iris rolls her eyes, and then smiles, that sweet, bubbly expression that’s never quite gone away, even through all her hardships. Aranea deeply admires Iris for being able to cling to that last shred of innocent girlishness. Aranea hadn’t been able to shed that fast enough when she was younger, and now she regrets it.

“How about you just call me Iris?” She suggests, and Aranea laughs again, a soft, rusty chuckle.

“Okay. I think I might be able to do that,” she says cheekily, and stretches, the leather of her armored clothes creaking like her bones.

The world of ruin, they’re calling it now. Ardyn’s demons running free, humanity reduced to clumps and clusters of terrified people.

Aranea’s tired. Her body screams for rest and warmth. Her armor seems to echo that, and maybe it’s time to oil the stuff again, if she can scrape up enough non-toxic oil for the job.

She keeps moving, Iris falling in by her side, and if there’s one thing keeping Aranea going, it might be the younger woman’s unwavering faith. The fact that she can still scrape up those lovely, sweet smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
